


Following All The Rules

by DieHardLovely, KitOfYaoi



Series: Rules for Dating [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieHardLovely/pseuds/DieHardLovely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As preteens Hikaru and Kaoru had created eleven rules about dating should they ever decide to try and make a relationship work outside of their little world. A bit before the rules were created they came out to each other as being gay. Both accepted each other with loving and open arms, but now that they are in High School and a part of the Host Club, they realize their love for each other. Now Hikaru intends on making Kaoru his and he has planned on following all eleven of the rules they have created,. Will Kaoru catch on the Hikaru's plan and will Hikaru actually win the heart of his lovely twin Kaoru? Click the Title if you are curious... WARNING: Contains YAOI which is male on male stuff,whether it be the fluffy stuff or the hard core stuff it is still Yaoi. TWINCEST! RATED E FOR A REASON PEOPLE! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Thank You, KitofYaoi for beta reading and writing for me! GO FOLLOW KIT NOW!!!!!! Follow and review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their normal seats in class, one on the left side of Haruhi and the other on the right, But neither of them were paying attention to the lesson much or really at all. Hikaru was lost in a daydream and Kaoru was lost in a flashback. Both were oblivious to what the other was thinking at this time and were too caught up in their minds to care about anything else.

 

  **KAORU POV** **:** **:**

 

_Start Flashback_

I sit on Hikaru's bed, fidgitting with my fingers, my legs crossed. the paleness of my legs against the dark bedding was quite haunting and unsettling. I sigh exasperated and full of worry. My stomach is churning with uneasiness. I think I'm going to hurl. I look up as I hear the knob turning and Hikaru walks in, that wonderful smile on his face until he sees me. Do I really look as bad as I feel on the inside? Hikaru rushes to my side, his voice is full of the worry that I'm feeling but I know they are for different reasons; his voice and my feelings. "Kaoru! Are you alright? What is wrong?" His golden eyes stare into mine so intensely that it makes me want to cry. he puts both of his hands on each side of my face and runs his thumbs over the cheeks, I feel the wetness there. I had actually started to cry! Hikaru whispered softly to me, "shhh. Kao...whatever it is. it should not bother you now. shhhh shhh brother. it is alright, I am here now." I cry out softly, "I'm gay Hikaru!"

_End Flashback_

I blink and shake my head as I realize what exactly I had been thinking about, the thought makes me sad and happy all at the same time, but I suppose mostly happy since he did accept me, just as I did when he told me. I smile happily and continue to stare off into the distance, thinking of one of my fondest memories. 

 

** HIKARU POV:: **

_ Start Daydream _

"Kaoru! Kaoru! I love you!" I yell out, many people stop to stare at us but I pay them no mind. He giggles. I've determined that that is the second damn cutest thing that he does. The first one is blush! He speaks in his soft voice, "of course you do Hikaru! You are my brother after all." I shake my head quickly and let out a sound of disapproval, "No Kao!!! I mean I'm in love with you!!!!" He gasps and then blushes before whispering out something I didn't quite catch. "What Kaoru?" 

_ End Daydream _

"What Kaoru?" I ask, then I clamp my hands over my mouth as I realize that I said the last thing from my day dream out loud and that the whole class was now focused on me. Kaoru looked at me confused and spoke, "I didn't say anything Hikaru..." He gave me a concerned look and I just shook my head at him and then apologized to the class for interrupting. Usually I wouldn't mind interrupting class. but I just showed everyone that I wasn't paying attention to the lesson in the least. How embarrassing!

 

I walk out of the classroom at the end of the day with Kaoru at my side. I stretch my arms up high until my back pops and I sigh. "finally, time for Host Club. come on Kao." I smile brightly at him and nod down the hall towards Music Room 3. it feels like forever ago when Tamaki came to us with his proposition, though it hasn't been but a few years. only a little after Kaoru and I came out to each other. Host Club was a good way to pass the time but now it's like our little family. The King, our boss is daddy, and The Shadow King, our Vice President is mommy, and all of the rest of us are the kids. Granted Huni looks like a child, though he and Mori are both older than us. Haruhi is the King's daughter, and Kaoru and I are....i don't really know how the Boss thinks of us. I know that he says we're a family, but how does he see us. Sigh.

I look over at my beautiful twin, who walks next to me in perfect step. I really do love him and I want to take our rules of dating and use them all on him. I hope he accepts me and the fact that I am truly in love with him, past our little game of teasing the girls for Host Club, that it's more than that for me. Sigh. Hopefully.

(SORRY IF THIS SEEMS SO SHORT! BUT IT IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE! CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! ~DieHardLovely~)


	2. Chapter 2

It has been nearly a year and I have not heard from Die in awhile, (last I heard she moved, and was working on internet) so I will take over for awhile but I also need to work on my stories.

 

 

\------kit 

**Author's Note:**

> DieHardLovely: i want to thank all of you for taking your time to read this! Updates will be made every week! i am hoping even i can pull that off! anywho, i want to once again thank KitOfYaoi for helping me on this! THANK  
> YOU! Please help me pull this off Kit!!!! 
> 
> Kit: Hey I am Kit, and I did not come up with the rules, kaylaXkittyears, on fanfiction made them. I, of course, asked if I could use them, she agreed I could. Please, ask me, if you can use them, if you would like to. I hope that Die and I can complete this story. There are Eleven Rules to Dating, and we want to share them with all of you. Please enjoy this story has we share with you the Rules of Dating.


End file.
